Fragments
by Charlymarmotte
Summary: La vie de Lucius et Narcissa en reprenant les éléments du livre... Leur rencontre, leur mariage, leurs sentiments et leur vie.


Fragments

Lucius observa la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Un visage fin, des cheveux clairs, des yeux gris, des formes généreuses... Il soupira. Elle était loin d'égaler la grâce des Malfoy, mais au moins elle était mieux que celles qu'il avait rencontré jusque là. Elle était même présentable. Si elle ne ferait pas l'honneur des Malfoy, au moins ne le gâcherait-elle pas. Et il doutait qu'il puisse trouver mieux.

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il avait décidé de se chercher une épouse -ou plutôt que son père lui avait fait comprendre qu'il serait plus que souhaitable qu'il le fasse- et jusqu'à présent, aucune n'avait eu son niveau, aussi peu élevé soit-il. Elle ferait pâle figure à ses côtés, mais elle ne serait pas transparente. C'était déjà ça. Il discuta un peu avec elle et constata qu'elle n'était pas stupide. Bien. Une future Malfoy se devait d'être cultivée et de nourrir son intellect par des lectures régulières. En plus, elle semblait apprécier des œuvres que lui-même avait trouvé très enrichissantes. Ils auraient donc un sujet de conversation tout trouvé lors des silences gênants qui ne manqueraient pas de planer à certains moments.

Lucius n'était pas de nature très bavard. Il préférait de loin goûter au calme que se forcer à discuter de propos ennuyeux avec une femme qu'il trouvait tout juste passable. Mais bon. Il lui faudrait bien ergoter de temps en temps avec elle. Cela faisait parti des fardeaux du mariage. S'il ne le faisait pas, elle pourrait faire circuler des rumeurs calomnieuses sur lui. Et les Malfoy ne pouvaient se permettre d'être qualifiés d'ennuyeux et sans intérêt par leur propre femme.

Il se décida donc pour cette fille, ce qui réjouit son père, ou du moins, Lucius interpréta le minuscule sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres d'Abraxas pendant une fraction de seconde comme une preuve de grande joie. Mais il fallait le comprendre. Le choix de son fils s'était porté sur l'une des plus riches familles de Sang-Pur. Cela ne pouvait que lui plaire.

xXxXxXx

Le mariage fut célébré quelques semaines plus tard. Lucius était, comme à son habitude, droit et fier, un sourire de convenance accroché à ses lèvres lorsqu'il tendit la main à la mariée pour la conduire vers l'autel. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de ce jour-là. La seule chose qui avait éveillé son intérêt lors de ce événement avait été les regards furibonds des autres fils de bonne famille qui voyait une épouse potentielle parfaite pour eux s'envoler dans les bras de l'homme qui avait déjà tout ce qu'il désirait. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de satisfaction. Non pas pour la qualité de son épouse bien sûr. Mais juste la joie mesquine de savoir qu'il avait privé une grappe d'imbécile d'une chose qu'ils convoitaient.

En revanche, son alliance avec la plus jeune des Black avait fait une heureuse. Walburga, sa belle-mère à présent, jubilait purement et simplement. Lucius ne pouvait que la comprendre. Avoir un gendre tel que lui était le rêve de toutes les mères.

Il se souvenait aussi du regard indéchiffrable de la toute nouvelle Malfoy le soir lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la chambre. Encore maintenant, il avait parfois du mal a comprendre ce qui se cachait dans les prunelles grises la blonde. A cette époque, elle était pour lui une poupée mystérieuse et distante qui était là uniquement pour remplir son rôle d'épouse. Une poupée qui lui appartenait désormais.

XxxXxXxXx

Son épouse se révéla être assez réservée. Distante même. Au début, Lucius s'en fichait bien. Cela devait être de la timidité. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore, et quoi de plus normal d'être réservé face à un être comme lui ?

Mais, le temps passant, son attitude restait la même, et cela commença à énerver le jeune Malfoy. Alors qu'il pensait que, lorsqu'il étaient seuls tous les deux à manger dans l'immense salle à manger, elle tenterait de briser le silence qui planait entre eux, elle n'en faisait rien. Ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Au contraire, on aurait dit qu'elle appréciait ce calme, là où le blond trouvait l'atmosphère pesante et gênante. Il s'était même abaissé, lui, Lucius Malfoy, à essayer de faire la conversation, parlant de choses totalement sans intérêt, uniquement pour rompre, ne serait-ce que pour une minute, l'oppressant mutisme de sa femme.

Qu'elle ne l'aime pas, il pouvait comprendre -difficilement, certes, mais après tout, il était déjà arrivé, en de rares occasions, que certaines personnes ne soient pas sensible à son charme naturel- mais l'ignorer comme ça ! Le pire était qu'elle ne l'ignorait pas vraiment. Elle répondait toujours aimablement quand il lui parlait, restait avec lui le temps qu'il fallait et parfois même plus longtemps qu'il ne le souhaiterait, et prenait même, de temps en temps, l'initiative de lui apporter une tasse de thé lorsqu'elle jugeait qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à son travail et qu'il devait prendre une pause.

Le serpentard avait bien tenté d'arrêter de se préoccuper du comportement de Narcissa, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir frustré. Il ne pouvait même pas lui reprocher son attitude, elle était irréprochable. Mais il y avait cette indifférence dans ses gestes, cette impassibilité dans ses expressions... Et surtout, il y avait son regard. Il était indéchiffrable. Insondable. Mystérieux. Lucius ne parvenait jamais à savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

Et ça l'énervait. Et il s'en voulait de s'énerver pour une chose aussi futile. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?! Sa femme faisait sa vie, lui faisait la sienne. Elle était juste là pour lui donner un héritier. Qu'importe qu'elle soit impassible. Au contraire, c'était très bien comme ça. Une épouse trop aimante et expansive aurait été trop encombrante et indigne d'être une Malfoy. Au moins Narcissa s'accordait à la famille.

Mais elle demeurait une énigme. Lorsque le maître lui posa la marque et qu'il revint au Manoir, droit et pâle sous la douleur, elle s'était approché de lui, lui avait délicatement pris le bras, l'avait assis sur un fauteuil et avait entrepris de lui appliquer une pommade qui atténuait sa souffrance. Elle avait levé vers lui ses yeux gris et, l'espace d'une infime seconde, il avait cru y voir un éclat de désapprobation.

Il n'avait jamais su quelle était l'opinion de Narcissa sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'ils en parlaient, elle se contentait d'arborer un sourire de convenance et de répondre que, contrairement à sa sœur, elle pensait qu'elle n'avait pas à se mêler de la politique des hommes.

L'unique jugement qu'il avait réussi à tirer d'elle concernant son maître l'avait laissé sans voix tant il était étrange et inapproprié. « C'est un homme seul » avait-elle dit. Seul. Pouvait-on vraiment qualifier son maître d'« homme seul » ?! Il avait entendu beaucoup d'adjectif pour caractériser le Lord. Charismatique, effrayant, cruel... Mais « seul » ?

Depuis lors, il n'avait plus cherché à savoir ce que pensait sa femme de ses activités. Elle se contentait de le regarder partir sans ciller lorsqu'il quittait le Manoir pour une réunion ou une expédition. Ensuite, quand il rentrait, il la trouvait assise à l'attendre, parfois même endormie sur un canapé, un livre ouvert sur les genoux.

Jusqu'au jour où son maître, lors d'une réunion, posa son regard de braise dans ceux clairs de l'héritier Malfoy.

-Et bien Lucius, je n'ai encore jamais rencontré ta femme. Est-elle si timide qu'elle ne veuille pas saluer le maître de son époux ?

-Maître... Bafouilla le blond, il s'agit là d'un regrettable oubli... Narcissa n'a probablement pas osé me demander...

-Tu auras donc le plaisir de lui annoncer qu'elle est ici la bienvenue... Ce serait fort regrettable qu'elle prenne le chemin de sa sœur Andromeda...

-Maître ! Intervint Bellatrix. Cette femme n'est plus notre sœur depuis qu'elle a commencé à fréquenter ce moldu ! Ni Narcissa ni moi n'avons accordé une seule pensé à elle depuis !

-Je l'espère Bellatrix, je l'espère... Murmura Voldemort d'un ton qui laissait deviner que la présence de Narcissa à la prochaine réunion n'était pas juste suggérée mais qu'il s'agissait là bien d'un ordre.

Lorsque le serpentard rentra chez lui ce soir là, il était nerveux. Nerveux. Lui. Un Malfoy. Il redoutait de parler à sa femme. C'était absolument ridicule ! Elle serait sûrement honorée d'être conviée aux réunions ! Lui-même devrait être fier d'elle ! Alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-il comme ça ? Absurde. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire.

Il gravit les marches d'un pas décidé et rejoignit son épouse qui lisait dans leur chambre.

-Narcissa.

L'interpellée releva ses yeux insondables vers lui, une lueur interrogative dans ses prunelles.

-Le Lord veut te voir à sa table aux prochaines réunions. C'est un grand honneur pour nous d'être...

-Très bien, le coupa l'ancienne Black d'une voix indifférente. J'irais donc.

Lucius resta pantois. Sa femme venait de lui couper la parole, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait et qu'il détestait. Et puis, il s'était attendu à devoir la convaincre... Il fut encore plus surpris de voir un léger sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de Narcissa.

-L'étonnement ne te va pas, fit-elle d'un ton taquin. Tu pensais que je refuserais ?

Son mari resta silencieux, gêné et irrité qu'elle se moque ainsi de lui.

-Voilà qui occupera un peu mes soirées. Je commençais à me lasser de passer mes journées à lire.

Lucius ne put dire si c'était un reproche ou juste une phrase destinée à le mettre mal à l'aise. Toujours était-il qu'il voyait sa femme perdre son ton neutre pour la première fois. Bizarrement, cela le réjouit. Il lui pardonna même de l'avoir interrompu. Le petit éclat espiègle qui brillait au fond de son regard lui plaisait, même si elle retourna trop rapidement à son goût à son silence impénétrable. Il se coucha avec l'étrange envie de découvrir les autres expressions de Narcissa, celles qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui à présent venait titiller son imagination. Décidément, sa compagne était pleine de surprises...

xXxXxXxXx

Cela faisait plus d'un an à présent que Narcissa était mariée à Lucius. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé son mariage, elle avait acquiescé sans rechigner, comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis son enfance. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais elle l'avait déjà aperçu de loin, à l'époque où elle était encore à Poudlard. Comme toutes les jeunes filles, elle l'avait trouvé très élégant et distingué. Il avait une beauté froide dont il savait se servir pour charmer les femmes. Il restait tout de même distant et arrogant, ce qui lui valait des critiques acides des gryffondors.

Narcissa, elle, n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'opinion sur lui. A vrai dire, elle se fichait un peu de qui il était et ce qu'il faisait. Cependant, quand sa mère était venue la trouver pour lui dire qu'elle avait arrangé une alliance avec les Malfoy, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être soulagée. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire sur son mariage, surtout depuis l'incident de sa sœur. Elle avait donc redouté d'être mariée à un homme violent ou âgée. Mais Lucius, bien qu'un peu prétentieux et froid, allait au-delà de ses espérances. Elle se doutait bien qu'il la regarderait avec un peu de mépris, après tout, pour lui, personne ne valait un Malfoy, mais elle était sûr qu'elle serait heureuse. Plus qu'avec Crabbe ou Dolohov en tous cas.

Elle se sentait bien au Manoir Malfoy. Elle aimait le calme qui y régnait et l'atmosphère paisible qui planait dans les pièces anciennes. Elle aimait déambuler dans les couloirs, lire sur le canapé du salon ou encore savourer la douceur des draps du grand lit à baldaquin qui trônait dans leur chambre.

Et Lucius n'était pas comme elle se l'était imaginée. Si, au début, conformément à ses attentes, il s'était révélé austère et un indifférent, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, la glace se brisait peu à peu. Elle aimait ses pauvres tentatives de faire la conversation en parlant de sujets qu'il devait certainement juger inintéressants. Il faisait l'effort d'essayer de la connaître mieux, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça attendrissant. Elle lui répondait toujours, mais il semblait irrité par ses réponses. Narcissa se doutait que son ton neutre devait être agaçant, mais cela avait toujours été son plus grand défaut. Elle n'arrivait pas à être très expressive, tant par son visage que par sa voix. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne ressentait rien.

Quand son mari fut marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle passa la soirée à faire les cents pas dans le salon, affreusement inquiète. Elle savait par sa sœur que c'était douloureux, et Lucius, contrairement à Bellatrix, ne penserait sûrement pas que « cette souffrance était celle de la passion que le Lord daignait nous infliger et qu'il n'y avait pas de douleur plus douce ». Son époux n'avait pas le fanatisme de son aînée, et, même s''il le cachait, il n'était pas si fort qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.

Quand elle entendit des pas chancelant retentir dans le couloir, elle se précipita sur le canapé où elle lisait lorsqu'elle attendait Lucius et gomma toute trace d'inquiétude de son visage.

Il s'engouffra dans la pièce, la démarche mal assurée et le teint pâle comme la mort, essayant de garder son allure fière malgré son bras meurtri. Narcissa avait bondi de son fauteuil et s'était dépêché de faire s'asseoir le blond à ses côtés. Elle s'empara de la pommade qu'elle avait préparée et l'appliqua sur la marque délicatement pour atténuer l'élancement. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait vouloir s'infliger ça uniquement pour suivre un homme. Bien sûr elle partageait l'opinion du Lord concernant les moldus, mais elle n'approuvait pas vraiment ses méthodes, surtout lorsqu'elles mettaient son mari dans cet état. Et puis, tout puissant qu'il était, le Seigneur des Ténèbres restait un être humain, alors à quoi bon s'abaisser à le servir ainsi ? Le pauvre homme devait se sentir bien seul pour qu'il se résigne à avoir toute une armée de serviteur qui ne le voyait que comme un être supérieur.

Elle n'aimait pas laisser Lucius partir pour qu'il aille exécuter ses ordres. Elle avait confiance en ses talents de sorciers, mais s'il se faisait attraper ? Les aurors arpentaient les rues à la recherche de mangemorts et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive un malheur.

Le calme qu'elle ressentait dans le Manoir se transformait en un silence étouffant et tendu quand Lucius s'en allait. Elle ne supportait pas de rester ainsi seule, à l'écart de tout, et surtout dans l'ignorance. Ne pas savoir s'il reviendrait, voilà ce qui lui glaçait le sang. Parce que, les mois passant, elle avait finit par aimer son serpentard. A l'aimer réellement. A présent, elle n'avait qu'une peur, c'était de le perdre.

Aussi, quand il lui apprit que Voldemort voulait la voir, elle ne put contenir sa joie. Elle se fichait bien du danger qu'elle encourait, au moins elle pourrait s'assurer qu'il allait bien, et elle n'aurait plus à affronter la solitude de la nuit. Elle ne put pas non plus résister à l'envie de taquiner son époux, qui arborait un air déconfit. Il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi elle acceptait si rapidement.

Il ne lui tint pas rigueur de son ton gentiment moqueur, et sembla même content. Narcissa en était désormais sûre. Elle aimait son mari.

XxxXxXxXx

Narcissa s'épanouissait. Elle réussissait peu à peu à chasser de son visage l'air neutre que sa mère lui avait apprit à afficher en permanence dans sa jeunesse pour montrer à Lucius qu'elle était heureuse.

Il y avait cependant une chose qu'elle devait lui dire sans qu'elle y parvienne. Elle avait compris qu'elle était enceinte quelques semaines auparavant, et avait voulu faire part de la bonne nouvelle à son compagnon, mais celui-ci, qui venait d'obtenir une promotion au Ministère, était toujours en déplacement ou enfermé dans son bureau où il lui avait demandé de ne pas le déranger. Le soir, elle s'endormait avant qu'il ne se couche et se levait le matin quand il était déjà parti.

Elle ne trouvait jamais le moment pour le lui annoncer, et commençait à se décourager. Et puis, comment réagirait-il à ça ? Bien sûr qu'il voulait un héritier, sinon il n'aurait pas pris la peine de l'épouser, mais peut-être trouverait-il le moment mal choisi ? Elle ignorait quels étaient ses sentiments à son égard. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il la détestait, il semblait même l'apprécier, mais peut-être s'était-il lassé d'elle ? Peut-être que s'il était si peu souvent présent, c'était parce qu'il l'évitait ?

Elle continua d'essayer de lui parler, jusqu'au jour, ayant insisté pour lui annoncer quelque chose, il lui jeta un regard énervé et haussa la voix, lui reprochant de lui faire perdre son temps.

Narcissa, blessée, cessa donc à partir de là de vouloir lui faire part de la nouvelle, gardant pour elle son angoisse de se voir rejetée et abandonnée par son mari à la naissance de son enfant.

La seule personne avec qui elle en avait parlé était Severus, qui venait lui rendre visite de temps à autre. Elle avait toujours apprécié cet homme calme et raisonné, entretenant avec lui une amitié sincère. Depuis son mariage, elle n'avait plus aussi souvent l'occasion de lui parler, elle savourait donc les moments où il venait. Cela lui faisait une pause dans sa solitude et parler de ses problèmes l'apaisait.

Elle n'avait d'abord pas voulu lui expliquer qu'elle attendait un enfant. Et puis, les semaines passant et son teint devenant de plus en plus pâle, elle n'avait plus réussi à se taire devant son air inquiet.

-Narcissa, lui avait il dit d'un ton sombre, je sais que jusqu'à présent toutes les tentatives pour te faire avouer ce qui n'allait pas ont échouées, mais ton état empire à chaque fois que te vois. Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose...

La jeune femme avait secoué la tête et avait fini par craquer. Elle s'était mise à pleurer avant même qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, et tout était sorti.

Son ami avait soupiré et lui avait donné une potion vitaminée en lui faisant promettre de manger au moins correctement.

Puis il avait tenté de la réconforter. Lucius avait beaucoup de travail en ce moment, tant au Ministère qu'avec Voldemort... Il devait sûrement être fatigué et à cran, ce qui expliquait son accès d'humeur.

Il était reparti avec l'arrivée de Lucius, qu'il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié. Le blond lui avait jeté un regard dédaigneux et était parti s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Et Narcissa s'était de nouveau retrouvée seule.

XxxXxXxXx

Lucius avait passé les dernières semaines à ruminer des pensées sombres. Sa femme était étrange. Elle avait le teint cireux, d'énormes cernes et ne cessait de vouloir lui parler. Et il ne se souvenait que trop bien des paroles sarcastiques de son père un peu avant le mariage : « quand elle aura l'air fatigué et qu'elle cherchera à être gentille avec toi -avec ta mère, ça s'est manifesté par une manie de vouloir toujours me parler sans arrêt- c'est quelle te trompe. Vu ton sale caractère, si elle tient six mois sans amants, ce sera un exploit... »

Le jeune héritier Malfoy ne voulait pas croire ça. Il refusait de donner raison à son père. Et puis comment pourrait-elle le tromper ? Elle devrait être fière de l'avoir pour mari et d'être de sa famille ! Et puis ça ne devrait pas autant l'énerver. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il était connu les femmes de nobles avaient des amants. Et pas que les femmes d'ailleurs. Prendre un amant était plutôt courant pour les Sangs-Purs...

Ce devait être parce qu'il savait très bien qui Narcissa avait pris pour amant. Ce serpentard suintant venait trop souvent pour que ce soit crédible... Il n'était qu'à moitié sorcier ! Quelle honte que son épouse ait choisi cet homme ! Au moins il était du bon côté de la guerre...

Et puis, il était aussi irrité parce qu'il avait vu que sa femme n'allait pas bien. Depuis quelques temps, elle semblait malade et dépressive. Il le savait. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Il avait voulu l'aider à aller mieux, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il avait eu peur d'entendre la réponse. Il ne voulait pas entendre qu'il était ennuyeux. Il était un Malfoy. Elle devrait être heureuse avec lui. Alors pourquoi ne l'était-elle pas ? Il ne savait pas s'il voulait la réponse. Ordinairement, il se fichait bien des autres. Il était Lucius Malfoy, il n'avait à se préoccuper que de lui. Mais là, c'était sa femme. Il la voyait tous les jours, dormait avec elle et... La regardait se dégrader de jour en jour sans rien pouvoir faire. Il devrait être heureux que Snape soit là pour elle. Au moins elle n'était pas seule lorsqu'il rentrait tard du travail. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il était l'homme qu'elle avait choisi d'épouser. Bien sûr, cela avait été arrangé, mais elle avait accepté. A présent, elle se devait d'assumer son rôle.

C'est en ressassant cette idée qu'il décida d'agir. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à se faire tromper sans rien faire ! Si ça venait à se savoir... Il devait aller parler avec sa femme. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus la blesser davantage. Il estima donc plus prudent d'avoir une discussion avec le maître des potions.

C'est avec cette détermination qu'il arriva chez Snape, un après-midi où il s'était autorisé à quitter son travail plus tôt.

L'homme lui ouvrit et lui décocha un regard surprit, où Lucius décela un brin de méfiance.

-Lucius, le salua Snape d'un signe de tête. Que me vaut ta visite ?

-J'aurais besoin de vous parler. Une affaire dérangeante à vrai dire...

Le brun haussa un sourcil mais le laissa néanmoins entrer. Il lui désigna un fauteuil de libre dans lequel le blond s'assit, droit et digne, avant de toiser son rival. Ce dernier le contemplait silencieusement, et Lucius comprit qu'il attendait qu'il prenne la parole.

Il inspira donc profondément et se lança :

-Je vous serais reconnaissant de cesser la relation que vous entretenez avec Narcissa.

Snape ne cessa pas de le dévisager, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

-Ma femme, se sentit obligé de préciser le riche héritier.

-Je sais bien qui est Narcissa, Lucius, merci. Je le sais même apparemment mieux que toi.

Piqué au vif, le Malfoy se leva et répondit d'un ton venimeux :

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Que tu ne la connais pas.

-Elle est ma femme ! Je la connais bien mieux que n'importe quel amant qu'elle pourrait avoir, même vous !

Le potionniste le toisa dédaigneusement qui fit frissonner le blond de colère.

-Amant ? Le simple fait que tu penses qu'elle t'est infidèle prouve que tu ne cherches même pas à savoir qui elle est !

Lucius resta silencieux un moment, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

-Comment cela ? Vous niez votre affaire ?! Finit-il par fulminer en décidant d'opter pour la colère.

-Je n'ai aucune liaison avec Narcissa !

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi êtes-vous toujours fourré au Manoir ? Pourquoi, alors qu'elle est ordinairement secrète et calme, a-t-elle cherché d'un seul coup à être gentille et aimable avec moi ?

-Parce qu'elle est enceinte ! As-tu déjà essayé de te mettre à sa place ou même de regarder plus loin que le bout de ton petit nez d'aristocrate ?!

Le jeune blond resta bouche bée. L'information virevoltait dans son cerveau sans qu'il arrive à l'intégrer. Elle était... Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Il se sentit soudainement très bête, et leva des yeux déconfits vers Snape.

-De... De moi ?

Le soupir exaspéré et agacé de son interlocuteur répondit à sa place.

-Je crois que tu me dois des excuses, Lucius, reprit-il. Le Malfoy ne pu déterminer s'il était énervé ou amusé par la situation tant son air ne laissait rien paraître.

-Je suis désolé Severus. Je pensais...

-Tu avais tort. Tu devrais essayer de discuter avec Narcissa de temps en temps. Cela devrait te faciliter la vie, plutôt que d'imaginer des hypothèses stupides.

-Je le sais mais... Elle est toujours si réservée... Elle doit me détester...

-Si tu te comportes avec elle comme avec moi, je peux comprendre sa réserve, fit Snape d'un ton sec.

Lucius baissa les yeux devant un autre que son père pour la première de son existence. Il se sentait misérable d'avoir pu penser une telle chose de son épouse. Il l'avait rejeté depuis des semaines sans chercher à écouter ce qu'elle voulait dire... Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas bien ! Et lui qui se demandait pourquoi... Quel idiot avait-il été !

-Elle ne te déteste pas, fit la voix du maître des potions, le sortant de ses réflexions.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Je connais Narcissa depuis plusieurs années. Cela ne te plaît peut-être pas mais c'est ainsi. Et bien qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé entre nous, il y a des choses que je sais. Et je sais que, pour une raison obscure étant donné ta façon d'agir avec elle, elle ne te déteste pas.

-Pourquoi ne me dit-elle jamais plus de quelques mots quand j'essaye de faire la conversation ?

Le brun soupira.

-Tu la connais donc si peu ?! C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas mariés depuis très longtemps, mais tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de t'intéresser à elle ! Ce n'est pas une poupée dont le seul rôle est de t'assurer une descendance !

Il s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre plus calmement :

-Narcissa n'a jamais été très bavarde. C'est une femme qui apprécie le calme. Le fait qu'elle ne te parle pas ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne t'apprécie pas. Au contraire. Je crois qu'elle est très attachée à toi...

Lucius lui lança un regard plein d'espoir, avant de se reprendre et de remettre son masque de froideur et de dignité qu'un homme de son rang se devait d'arborer.

-Merci Severus. Je vais aller lui parler.

Il sortit en saluant une dernière fois le serpentard qu'il laissait derrière lui et disparu. Severus soupira et secoua la tête. Ces deux là étaient décidément irrécupérables. Mais finalement, Lucius lui paraissait bien plus agréable en agissant comme idiot aveugle que comme un Sang-Pur arrogant et supérieur...

XxXxXxXxX

Lucius tournait en rond dans le salon, faisant les cents pas comme un hypogriffe en cage. On lui avait dit d'attendre en bas pendant que Narcissa endurait seule la naissance de leur fils. Il aurait aimé être là pour lui tenir la main, mais on l'avait jeté dehors -lui, un héritier d'une des plus grande famille de Sangs-Purs, expulsé de sa propre chambre par une vieille femme rabougrie !- et il se retrouvait à se ronger les sangs sans pouvoir passer sa frustration sur personne.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où, bouleversé, il était revenu de chez Snape pour parler à sa femme. Il s'était retrouvé devant elle sans savoir comment il était arrivé, et bien trop tôt à son goût. Lorsqu'elle avait prit la parole, il s'était excusé et lui avait laborieusement expliqué la raison pour laquelle il l'avait évité durant tout ce temps. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi pitoyable ni même aussi mal à l'aise et gêné. Il s'attendait à tout moment la voir lui lancer un regard méprisant ou déçu, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle s'était contentée de le contempler d'un air choqué, avant de lâcher un petit rire qui semblait à la fois nerveux et soulagé. Le blond resta un moment surpris par sa réaction. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle s'énerve, et elle riait ? Puis il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un vrai sourire sur le visage de son épouse. Étrangement, il sentit une agréable chaleur lui monter aux joues, et il espéra que ce sourire ne serait pas le dernier.

Le reste de la grossesse s'était passé sans encombre. En apprenant qu'ils auraient un garçon, Lucius s'était senti encore plus heureux -non pas qu'il n'aurait pas aimé une fille, mais un garçon aurait l'avantage de faire prospérer le nom des Malfoy.

Durant ces quelques semaines, il avait tout fait pour être aussi présent que possible auprès de sa Narcissa, et avait eu le bonheur de la voir se remettre petit à petit de sa dépression. Elle semblait plus épanouie et plus heureuse, et Lucius se surprit un jour à la contempler avec un petit sourire attendri, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il comprit un peu après qu'il était complètement tombé sous le charme de sa femme.

Il songea qu'il devrait remercier Snape. Finalement, il n'était pas aussi inintéressant et ennuyeux que ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé. Il était plusieurs fois repassé au Manoir pour rendre visite à Narcissa, et Lucius avait même eu avec lui des conversations civilisées, ce qui avait ravi son épouse.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par des pleurs de bébés qui retentirent dans la pièce d'à côté. Il se rua à l'intérieur et poussa sans s'excuser la vieille femme qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il se retrouva alors devant une scène qui, de bonheur, lui fit presque oublier de respirer.

Narcissa était là, quelques mèches collées à son front, le teint cireux et les yeux fatigués, mais les l'air plus heureuse que jamais. Dans ses bras se tenait leur fils. Et Lucius sentit son cœur fondre. Il s'était toujours préoccupé du regard des autres. Il avait toujours voulu apparaître comme quelqu'un de fier et de stoïque en toutes circonstances. Mais à ce moment là, il se fichait bien des médicomages présent. D'ailleurs il avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Pour lui, il n'y avait que sa femme, plus rayonnante que jamais, et son fils. Drago. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eu l'impression d'avoir une famille. Sa famille. Un élan de sérénité l'envahit. Il sut qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. Il pouvait compter sur eux.

XxxXxXxXxXx

Narcissa regardait son fils dormir sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir une inquiétude diffuse. Drago était âgé d'un mois à présent. Il était en bonne santé, héritier d'une grande richesse et d'un nom plus que respectable, serait sûrement intelligent et n'aurait probablement jamais d'ennui avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisque son père était fort bien vu de lui, mais pourtant... Narcissa s'inquiétait. Pour l'instant, il était jeune. Mais quand il serait assez grand pour porter la marque, la tradition voudrait qu'il devienne mangemort comme Lucius. Et alors il devrait participer à des missions, se courber devant un homme qui n'avait d'homme que le nom, et surtout ne rien faire pour lui déplaire. Il serait, comme son mari, pris dans un cercle vicieux qui l'empêcherait à jamais d'être totalement libre. Ou alors il deviendrait froid et prendrait plaisir à torturer de pauvres gens. Et Narcissa ne souhaitait pas ça pour son fils.

Elle en avait discuté avec Lucius. Ce dernier avait eu un regard sombre et avait déclaré qu'ils avaient encore du temps devant eux avant que ce moment arrive, mais ses yeux montraient qu'il partageait la même angoisse qu'elle.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Le Lord, convaincu que la fin de la guerre approchait et qu'il serait bientôt vainqueur, lançait ses mangemorts dans des missions de plus en plus téméraires, et chaque soir Narcissa craignait pour la vie de son mari.

Et un beau jour, tout cessa. La jeune femme vit son mari rentrer, oscillant entre la joie, la confusion, la tristesse et l'inquiétude. Lorsqu'elle apprit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu par un nourrisson, son soulagement fut tel qu'elle éclata de rire. D'un seul coup, le poids qui pesait sur son cœur, la menace qui planait sur sa famille, les chaînes qui les maintenait dans la servitude, tout venait de se briser en un instant.

Même les procès en masse contre les mangemorts qui commencèrent quelques jours plus tard ne parvinrent pas à troubler leur quiétude. Ils étaient assez influents pour ne pas avoir de problèmes à ce propos. Et, selon Lucius, assez riche surtout. A vrai dire, l'ancienne Black se fichait bien du moyen employé pour échapper au procès si cela pouvait garantir que sa famille resterait intacte.

Narcissa put donc voir son fils grandir sans avoir à craindre d'aucune menace pour lui. Elle était soulagée qu'aucune menace ne plane sur lui. Voldemort en vie, elle avait craint qu'il exige de faire de Drago un mangemort à sa majorité. A présent, il choisir la voie qu'il souhaiterait.

Lorsqu'il rentra à Poudlard pour ses onze ans, elle le regarda partir, partagé entre la fierté et la tristesse que lui procurait la séparation de Drago.

Lucius avait inculqué à leur enfant les principes dus aux Malfoy que Narcissa détestait tant, mais elle comprenait l'attachement de son mari aux traditions ancestrales. Même si cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle les approuvait. Elle n'aimait pas la distance qu'ils s'étaient imposés entre eux, et l'attitude parfois arrogante de Drago.

Elle finit par se disputer avec son époux à ce propos.

-Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de l'absurdité des ces traditions ? Avait-elle craqué un jour. Tu as toi-même souffert de l'attitude froide de ton père envers toi, pourquoi t'obstiner à reproduire le même schéma avec Drago ? Il n'a pas à vivre ça ! N'était-ce pas toi qui te réjouissais d'avoir une famille unie à sa naissance ?

-Nous sommes une famille unie Narcissa, avait répondu Lucius d'un ton agacé. Jamais je ne serais avec lui comme l'était mon père avec moi, il faut toujours que tu exagères !

-Pourtant il y a toujours une distance entre vous, tu ne peux pas le nier !

-C'est le comportement attendu de la part d'un Malfoy, tu devrais le savoir.

-Tu veux le rendre froid et insensible ?

-Je veux juste qu'il soit digne de notre famille !

-Parce que selon toi il ne l'est pas ?

-Bien sûr qu'il l'est ! S'énerva son mari. Mais je ne vois pas où est le mal de vouloir lui donner une éducation acceptable ! Et je suis certain que Drago ne s'en plaint pas.

-Il ne s'en plaint pas parce qu'il n'ose pas !

-C'est ridicule ! Pourquoi se plaindrait-il ?! C'est un Malfoy !

-Et alors ? Un Malfoy n'a pas le droit de souffrir de l'indifférence de son père ?

-Je ne suis pas indifférent, je fait juste preuve de réserve !

-Si c'est le cas, montre lui que tu l'aimes ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu es en train de passer à côté de la vie de ton fils ! Il ne te connaît pas ! Tu dis que ce n'est pas grave d'être froid avec lui, mais est-ce que tu sais à quel point ta fameuse réserve peut être douloureuse pour les autres ? Les gens ne savent pas ce que tu penses ! Ce qui te semble évident ne l'est pas pour tout le monde ! Même moi j'ai souffert de ton indifférence au début !

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre. Elle s'était promis de ne jamais révéler cette information à Lucius. Elle savait que sous ses airs froids, il n'était pas comme ça, et après leur mariage elle l'avait vite compris. Mais elle avait quand même été parfois blessée par cette attitude détachée, voire même arrogante. Cependant, elle savait aussi combien le blond tenait à cette apparence. Pour lui, c'était aussi bien un moyen de montrer la noblesse de son sang que de se protéger. Pour rien au monde il ne se départirait de ce comportement. Elle voulait vraiment qu'il se rapproche de leur fils, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû critiquer Lucius.

-Si mon attitude t'a dérangée, déclara ce dernier d'un ton froid, c'est que tu n'es pas digne du titre de Malfoy.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Les mois qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans une atmosphère tendue. Un silence permanent planait entre les deux époux sans qu'aucun n'ose le briser, et lorsqu'ils le faisaient, en de rares occasions, les mots étaient formels et cassants.

3 ans passèrent ainsi. Le silence était devenu une habitude, et aucun des deux ne cherchait plus à jeter un pont au-dessus du gouffre qui s'était creusé entre eux. Narcissa regrettait cette situation. Mais il était désormais trop tard pour agir. Les choses s'étaient cristallisées comme ça, et elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Elle aurait dû tenter plus tôt de se réconcilier. Non pas qu'il étaient toujours fâchés, ils avaient fini par oublier la dispute, mais plus rien n'était comme avant. Lucius ne lui avait pas pardonné, et elle n'arrivait pas à soigner cette blessure. C'est dans cette atmosphère que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit son retour.

XxXxXxXxXx

Narcissa luttait pour cacher son dépit. Leur « maître » avait finalement survécu, et il entendait bien se venger de Potter. Lucius était revenu auprès de lui, mais elle redoutait la suite... Elle savait que son mari ne ferait plus parti du cercle des favoris. Il avait déçu le Lord en utilisant le journal qui lui avait été confié pour son intérêt personnel, il l'avait d'ailleurs chèrement payé. Elle savait aussi que son fils finirait par être impliqué. Drago avait été enchanté du retour de Voldemort, mais lorsqu'il serait à son service, ses illusions seraient vite détruites... Car il ne faisait aucun doute que le lord voudrait le voir rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts dès qu'il serait assez grand pour être utile à la cause. Et elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle connaissait Drago et elle pouvait déjà prédire qu'il n'arriverait pas à supporter les horreurs qu'il faisait autour de lui. Pour le moment, il était jeune et souhaitait que le monde entier le reconnaisse et sache qu'il existe, mais il se rendrait vite compte que s'engager auprès de Voldemort n'était de loin pas ce qui ferait de sa vie un bonheur sans troubles.

Mais Drago n'était pas sa seule préoccupation. Elle craignait aussi pour la vie de Lucius. Leur éloignement de ces dernières années ne l'avait pas privé de son amour pour lui, et elle n'avait qu'une peur, c'était qu'il se fasse tuer au cours d'une de ses missions. Ou pire, que le seigneur des ténèbres décide que la famille Malfoy n'était à présent plus qu'un poids pour lui. Dans ce cas, tous trois seraient destinés à un sort que le femme appréhendait plus que tout.

Elle savait que son mari souffrait aussi de cette situation, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Pendant ces mois de froid entre eux, il avait pris l'habitude de se renfermer sur lui-même. Narcissa souhaitait briser la glace qui s'était accumulée pendant tout ce temps, mais elle ignorait comment s'y prendre. Cette occasion lui fut tout de même donnée un soir, alors que Lucius rentrait d'une énième réunion. Se croyant seul, il s'était effondré dans un fauteuil en soupirant, le teint pâle et les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, il reprit rapidement sa raideur et son indifférence.

Elle s'assit en face de lui, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

-Tu devrais te reposer, débuta-t-elle prudemment.

Il eut un rire sec et sans joie avant de répondre :

-Me reposer ? Comment suis-je censé me reposer avec la menace qui plane sur ma famille ? Je sais ce que tu penses. Je suis froid et insensible, et je me fiche de ma femme et de mon fils. Tu peux penser ce qu'il te plaira de penser, mais je n'ai pas envie de vous retrouver mort en rentrant un soir.

Elle le regarda un instant puis déclara doucement :

-Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais indifférent au sort de ta famille.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit il y a trois ans.

-Tu ressasses ça depuis tout ce temps ?

Un silence buté lui répondit.

-Je suis désolée Lucius. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire ce jour-là. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas comme ce que tu te plais à montrer aux autres.

Le Malfoy resta une nouvelle fois silencieux.

-Lucius, j'essaie juste de te dire que je m'inquiète pour toi !

-Oh vraiment ? Et pour quelle raison ? Ne t'inquiète pas, à ma mort tu ne seras pas livrée à toi-même, je laisserais une belle fortune derrière moi ! Fit- il d'un ton railleur et amer avant d'être interrompu par une claque retentissante.

-Lucius ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à ne pas comprendre ?! Tu crois vraiment qu'après tout ce temps, la seule chose qui m'intéresse chez toi c'est ta fortune ?! Je me fiche de ton argent ! Salazar, peut-on être à ce point idiot ?! C'est pour toi que j'ai peur ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est de rester là, à attendre que tu rentres le soir et en espérant que tu ne te sois pas fait tué ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de prier sans arrêt pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'intéresse pas trop à toi ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on puisse enfin vivre en paix tous les trois ?! Tu as pensé à Drago ? Il risque de faire tuer lui aussi ! Quand ton Seigneur voudra l'enrôler, combien de temps crois-tu qu'il tiendra ? Il n'a pas ton expérience au combat par Merlin !

Sa voix se cassa et elle se tut, incapable de continuer. Elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes, et seule sa fierté lui permettait de ne pas pleurer de tout son soûl. En face de lui, son mari la contemplait, choqué. Tous deux restèrent ainsi à se regarder pendant un long moment avant que Narcissa ne se reprenne et continue plus calmement.

-Je veux que tu saches que tu n'es pas seul. Je tiens à toi, et... C'est juste que je m'inquiète. Je n'en peux plus de vivre toujours dans la peur de te perdre...

Lucius se leva et s'approcha de sa femme avant de lui prendre délicatement la main.

-Narcissa... Je suis désolé de m'être emporté. Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour toi et Drago. J'ai peur de rentrer un soir et de voir vos corps mutilés étendus sur le plancher, sans vie... Tout ça parce que j'aurais mécontenté le Lord... Je ne veux pas non plus que Drago soit mêlé à tout ça mais... Je suis certain que dès qu'il sera en âge il voudra s'engager comme mangemort... Il va s'enrôler et s'il se fait tuer... Ce sera de ma faute Narcissa... Je refuse de voir ma famille détruite à cause de moi mais... Je ne peux rien faire...

Un poids s'enleva des épaules de la blonde, tandis que son cœur se serrait. Depuis quand son mari ressassait-il tout cela sans rien dire ? Elle était soulagée de l'entendre dire qu'il ne croyait plus autant en son maître, mais elle restait l'angoisse de la menace qui planait... Elle se réfugia dans les bras de son mari comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps. Les bras de Lucius lui donnaient l'illusion fugace que peut-être, tout finirait par s'arranger... Peut-être un jour viendrait où ils seraient enfin libres... Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ce rêve durant quelques instants, tout en sachant que là, à l'affût, la peur attendait de venir la rejoindre.

XxXxXxXxXx

Lucius fixait l'obscurité, le regard vide. Vide, vide, vide, tout était vide. Vide et noir. Le désespoir était vide. Sa vie aussi. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Il n'y avait que les ténèbres, partout autour de lui. Et les lamentations des prisonniers à moitiés fous. Et puis le froid, le froid qui s'infiltrait insidieusement jusque dans les os. Ce n'était pas le froid des jours d'hiver. C'était froid glacial de la souffrance et de la peur. Il était là aujourd'hui, et il n'arrivait plus a se souvenir du jour où il avait été ailleurs. Y avait-il eu autre chose avant ça ? Toute sa vie lui paraissait floue... Ça ne pouvait pas être la sienne... Elle était si lointaine, inatteignable dans cet enfer. Il avait arrêté de tendre la main pour effleurer Narcissa. A chaque fois, elle n'attrapait que du vide. Du vide au goût de désespoir. Alors il se contentait de la regarder. Il y avait Drago aussi. Ils étaient là, devant lui. Sans être là. Quand il leur parlait, il n'y avait jamais de réponse. Il avait pourtant passé des heures à hurler leurs noms, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir produire un seul son tant sa gorge était usée. Il les avait imploré, supplié de lui répondre, ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Mais rien. Rien... Il n'y avait rien... Et les illusions revenaient le hanter, puis repartaient et le laissaient seul. Alors il les rappelait, tout en souhaitant qu'elle disparaissent. Qu'elles cessent cette torture infinie.

Parfois il voyait son père. Il le toisait d'un air méprisant qui disait « tu n'es rien. Tu ne mérites pas le nom de sorcier » alors Lucius se recroquevillait sur lui-même ou se mettait à battre l'air avec de grands gestes pour chasser l'image du vieil homme. Puis il s'affaissait contre le mur humide et son regard se fixait sur la paroi d'en face. Il se concentrait pour rassembler ses souvenirs heureux, mais c'était dur... Si dur... Comme s'ils étaient aspirés par la force sombre des détraqueurs... Chaque fois qu'il se focalisait sur la naissance de Drago, ou sur le sourire de Narcissa, les ténèbres devenaient de plus en plus sombres et pressantes autour de lui, et venaient remplacer ces moments de joie par la souffrance et la peur... Il voyait des cadavres rôder près de lui, tous des gens dont il avait causé la mort, directement ou non... Ils rampaient dans sa cellule, sans jamais l'approcher. Ils semblaient attendre l'instant où, épuisé, il se rendrait à l'obscurité et les rejoindrait sans qu'ils aient besoin de faire le moindre mouvement. Ils lui tendaient les bras... Et le serpentard ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait.

A certains moments, frappé de folie, il se jetait sur les barreaux du cachot en hurlant. Il voulait sentir le vent sur son visage, voir des couleurs, de la vie... De la vie... Il avait oublié ce qu'était la vie. Il frappait les cloisons de sa prison jusqu'à en avoir les mains en sang, juste pour sentir la douleur se répandre en lui. Car la douleur prouvait qu'il n'était pas encore mort... Qu'il y avait encore quelque chose auquel il pouvait se rapprocher.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus il restait avachi et amorphe, le regard perdu dans le vague sans penser à rien. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide dont l'âme se faisait aspirer par des créatures vêtues de noirs...

Et puis vint le jour où l'explosion retentit. Quand son maître apparu devant lui, Lucius ne réagit d'abord pas. Il leva ensuite les yeux et se redressa sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée. Il savait que Voldemort ne le libérait que pour son intérêt personnel. Qu'il ferait sans doute à nouveau souffrir sa famille. Mais il s'en fichait bien. Il devait sortir de là. On l'attendait au Manoir. Il le savait.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis la libération de Lucius. Il était rentré pour trouver son Manoir aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un fils devenu mangemort et une femme déchirée par les événements. Il voyait bien que Naricssa faisait de son mieux pour rester fière et droite devant le Lord. Mais avec son mari et son fils à sa merci, comment pouvait-elle ne pas craindre pour leur vie ?

L'aristocrate avait même fini par maudire son propre statut de Sang-Pur, qu'il avait toujours trouvé si respectable et digne, et qu'il avait arboré avec arrogance toute sa vie. Mais à quoi bon ? Ce statut ne lui avait valu que des ennuis. Son père avait été plus que strict avec lui, et à présent il devait servir un homme qui pouvait tuer Drago à tout moment. Il devait vivre dans la peur constante de perdre ce qui lui était le plus cher au monde à chaque seconde sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que des courbettes devant son bourreau.

Il avait même entraîné sa famille dans sa chute. Son fils n'aurait pas dû avoir à subir tout ça, et pourtant il devait endurer des horreurs et porter le poids de sa servitude. Il avait fallu qu'il répare cette armoire à Poudlard, sous peine de voir ses parents mourir, et bien qu'il fasse des efforts pour paraître brave, tout le monde pouvait lire l'effroi sur ses traits chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Voldemort.

Lucius était fatigué. Fatigué de devoir supporter la présence constante de mangemorts dans sa maison, de participer à des réunions qui avaient tous l'air de mises à mort planifiées à l'avance et d'entendre des cris dans sa cave. Tout ça lui rappelait Azkaban, et chaque fois qu'un hurlement déchirait le silence du Manoir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tressaillir et ses yeux revoyaient l'horreur de sa folie, alors qu'il était seul dans sa cellule. Dans ces moments là, Narcissa l'embrassait tendrement en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Mais il n'oubliait jamais totalement. Et les cauchemars le ramenaient sans cesse là-bas.

Un jour il avait eu l'espoir que tout allait s'arranger. Lorsque Greyback ramena Potter et sa clique chez lui. Il avait pressé Drago pour savoir si le garçon à lunette était vraiment l'élu. Dans ce cas, ils auraient pu revenir dans les faveurs du Lord. Ça n'aurait rien changé à la peur, mais au moins sa femme et son fils n'auraient pas eu à souffrir des mauvais traitements.

Drago avait semblé rechigner à regarder le garçon. Le père de famille savait qu'il était partagé. Il détestait Potter et l'apporter au maître changerait les choses, mais le survivant était la seule chance que les Malfoy avaient de retourner à leur vie d'avant s'il parvenait à tuer Voldemort...

Pourtant, la peur finit par le faire acquiescer rapidement. Et au final l'espoir ne dura pas longtemps. Potter s'était échappé, et quand le Lord était revenu, furieux de s'être déplacé pour rien, sa colère s'était déversée sur eux comme un torrent de souffrance pure.

A ce moment là, on put dire que les Malfoy avaient touchés le fond. Lucius regardait sa famille et voyait le désespoir sur leur visage. Alors il se sentait atrocement coupable. Il n'avait pas su les rendre heureux, et c'était entièrement sa faute. Il les avait rendus malheureux. Tous ses choix avaient été les mauvais... Il avait même pensé à rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais l'Ordre était en déroute, les seules poches de résistances qui subsistaient étaient introuvables. Et quand bien même Lucius aurait réussi à trouver -et à convaincre !- un membre de cette organisation, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres les aurait retrouvés, ils auraient subis un sort pire que la mort. Alors à quoi bon ?

Finalement, quand l'assaut sur Poudlard fut lancé, il pria pour que tout change. Les rebelles cloîtrés n'avaient aucune chance, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher, au fond de lui, d'espérer secrètement que Potter l'emporte. Il le souhaitait d'autant plus qu'il voulait que toute cette histoire soit vite terminée. Son fils était toujours dans l'école, et il ignorait s'il était encore en vie. Il voulait partir le chercher, mais son maître le retenait et il ne pouvait lui désobéir sans risquer sa vie et celle de Narcissa. Il se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, mais s'il n'était plus là, qui veillerait sur sa femme et son fils ? Même s'il n'avait pas réussi à les rendre heureux, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les perdre. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qu'il chérissait.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnut le visage de Drago dans la foule qui lui faisait face, alors que le cadavre de Potter reposait dans les bras du demi-géant. Il allait bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Au moment où il les rejoignait, il entendit Narcissa murmurer à son oreille que Potter était en vie. Tous trois échangèrent un regard emplit d'espoir quand le combat entre leur maître et l'élu s'engagea. Ils regardèrent fébriles les sorts voler entre les deux sorciers, et quand Voldemort tomba pour la derrière fois, Lucius put voir ce qu'il ne pensait plus jamais contempler : une étincelle de vie, de joie et de soulagement briller dans les yeux de son fils et de son épouse.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient enfin en sécurité. A côté de lui, son épouse pleurait doucement. Il la serra dans ses bras et sentit un poids énorme quitter ses épaules. Ils étaient libres. Bien sûr, ils auraient sans doute des problèmes avec le nouveau ministère, mais il s'en fichait bien. Même s'il devait retourner en prison, au moins sa famille serait en sécurité. Ils furent emportés par le courant de la foule, qui les emmena jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Là, ils assistèrent aux réjouissances sans vraiment participer. Ils avaient été du mauvais côté de la guerre, et ils devaient donc se faire petits. Ils seraient sûrement jugés pour leurs actes... Mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas penser à cela. Il voulait juste savourer le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé sa famille saine et sauve.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ne se sentant pas à leur place et souhaitant profiter de leur joie ensemble au Manoir, les Malfoy s'éclipsèrent de la salle en direction des Grandes Portes. Ils allaient passer l'enceinte du château quand une voix retentit derrière eux.

-Attendez !

Lucius se figea. Allait-on déjà leur reprocher leurs choix ? Allait-on les séparer une nouvelle fois ? Il se raidit et se retourna pour se retrouver face au Survivant. Il le salua d'un rapide signe de tête, puis le toisa en silence. Que lui voulait-il ? Lui faire une leçon de morale ? L'accuser d'avoir provoqué la mort de dizaines de personnes ? Il avait conscience de tout cela. Mais c'était un peu tard pour le regretter... Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, ce fut à Narcissa qu'il s'adressa :

-Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, répondit son épouse d'un ton neutre.

-Je sais. Mais le fait est que vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Le chef de famille tourna des yeux stupéfaits vers elle. Elle avait sauvé Potter ?! Elle aurait beaucoup de choses à lui raconter lorsqu'ils arriveraient chez eux...

-Si vous souhaitez vraiment me remercier Potter, alors plutôt que de m'avancer des remerciements vides, agissez.

Le brun fronça les sourcils d'un air méfiant.

-Et qu'entendez-vous par « agir » ?

-Vous aurez certainement une grande influence au Ministère quand tout se sera calmé et...

-Si vous voulez que j'introduise votre mari à un poste prestigieux, c'est peine perdue ! La coupa-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande, répondit la blonde un peu agacée.

-Alors quoi ?

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Lucius a déjà fait un séjour à Azkaban. Je vous demande de ne pas le renvoyer là-bas. Nous accepterons de payer le prix de nos erreurs, alors je vous demande de ne pas nous séparer.

-De ne pas vous séparer ?! Quand votre camps a provoqué la destruction et le déchirement de dizaines de familles ?

-Nous savons très bien tout cela, Potter, intervint Lucius d'un ton glacial. Mais quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir protéger sa famille ? Je suis prêt à assumer les conséquences de mes actes et à retourner à Azkaban. Mais je veux être certain que Drago et Narcissa ne seront pas mêlés à toute cette affaire.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice resta silencieux un instant.

-Je ne peux pas vous faire de promesses. Je ne sais même pas qui sera le prochain ministre, et je ne garantis pas que je pourrais influencer votre procès... Vous êtes des mangemorts et vous avez commis des crimes. Je ne sais même pas si je suis sûr de vouloir vous aider... Je vais réfléchir.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna, laissant les Malfoy dans leur incertitude.

XxXxXxXxXx

Lucius déambulait sur le chemin de Traverse avec Narcissa. Ils avaient dû se rendre au Ministère pour régler des affaires, et le beau temps les avait poussé à aller se promener un peu. Généralement, ils préféraient éviter de se montrer en public quand ils pouvaient l'éviter. Cela avait beau faire 5 ans que la guerre était terminée, elle était encore bien présente dans tous les esprits, et le nom des Malfoy restait synonyme de mangemorts. Même si Potter lui-même avait contribué à alléger leur peine, qui de ce fait avait été réduite à un simple dédommagement, les gens leur lançaient toujours des regards méfiants, voire dédaigneux ou dégoûtés. Mais en réalité, cela importait peu au chef de famille. Il n'avait plus de réunions au Ministère, même s'il continuait à y travailler à poste peu élevé. Au moins il ne rentrait jamais tard et pouvait pleinement profiter de sa vie avec sa femme. Drago, lui, poursuivait ses études pour devenir médicomage et se rapprochait chaque jour de son but, ce qui emplissait son père de fierté.

Lucius fut sorti de ses pensées par des rires moqueurs et désagréables de sorciers qui, non loin d'eux, les toisaient d'un air condescendant.

-Ils osent encore sortir ? A leur place je me terrerais chez moi et j'y mourrais de honte ! Fit l'un.

-Ils cherchent peut-être des idiots à corrompre pour retrouver une place de choix au Ministère ! Répliqua le deuxième d'un ton gouailleur.

Lucius leur lança un regard venimeux avant de se détourner. Il avait appris à ignorer les remarques de ce genre, même s'il n'appréciait pas de devoir faire profil bas devant une telle insolence. Narcissa, en revanche, semblait plus affectée par ces sarcasmes. Elle baissait toujours la tête et semblait blessée. Il regrettait d'être un mari qui faisait honte à sa femme. A cause de lui, elle était la proie de nombreuses railleries. Il aurait voulu qu'elle n'aie pas à rougir de son nom à cause de ses choix, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait jamais approuvé ses décisions concernant Voldemort, même au tout début. Pourtant, malgré ses protestations, il ne l'avait pas écouté et s'était jeté dans la cause des mangemorts...

Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche qu'elle déclara, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres :

-Je suis désolée Lucius...

-Désolée de quoi ? Répondit le concerné, prit de court.

-De ne pas être la hauteur... Je sais que tu voulais une femme qui soit digne des Malfoy et... Je ne suis même pas capable de faire taire ces importuns...

L'aristocrate s'arrêta. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Narcissa pense que la déchéance de la famille était de sa faute. Et encore moins qu'elle imagine que cela lui importait beaucoup. Il lui pris les mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu as toujours été digne des Malfoy Narcissa.

Elle le contempla un instant, puis elle sourit avant de se détourner sans rien dire. Mais Lucius s'en fichait bien. Il avait lu dans prunelles grises qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il avait tenté de dire, et les sentiments derrière ses paroles.


End file.
